Holiday Gift
by Lord Anarchist
Summary: Here is a gift from me to you, containing your favorite twins, Ivy and Quinn, during a party! Come on inside! They did!


**Hello my loyal Daedra, your** **not-so-** **dutiful Lord Anarchist here with a one-shot! With Christmas right around the corner, I figured I give you guys a little present** **containing your favorite twins, Quinn and Ivy. Also, I'd like to point out that in the last chapter of** _ **Dovahkiin Twins**_ **, there was clues to three other new one-shots branching off from that storyline: What Lydia does in her free time, Ivy's time with Astrid, and the Twin's time in the Orcish stronghold.** **For this one, the people of Tamriel don't celebrate Christmas, obviously, so it'll be them celebrating the Day of Final Passage, or when Ysgramor returned to Skyrim with the 500** **Companions.** **This story takes place on the twenty-fifth, Fridas, of Evening Star in the year of 203.** **Also, this story has no ties whats-so-ever to** _ **Dovahkiin Twins**_ **.** **So without further ado, I present to you:** _ **Holiday's Gift**_ **!**

 **Ivy of Sunrise's P.O.V.**

"I don't get this occasion…" Quinn mumbled, looking around Dragonsreach at all of the important people from across Skyrim gathered here for some kind of Nordic tradition.

"With you two gone on your on adventures on your whole two years of being in Skyrim, you weren't around to experience the celebration of the Day of Final Passage. We celebrate the day Ysgramor returned to liberate Skyrim from the Snow Elves with the 500 Companions. We wear red for the blood and white for the snow of our land." Lydia smiled as she stood in between my Sister, Quinn, and I.

"So you celebrate slaughter and death?" I turn to Lydia before feeling foolish. "Duh, you're Nords…"

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." Lydia checked me out via the corner of her eye as she spoke.

"I mean, I'm not saying I understand this holiday, but we do look good in red and white." Quinn spoke up motioning to our little trio. Quinn and I wore matching strapless red lace gowns that reached our ankles. The back was a soft white and the actual red lace was a swirl pattern. I still had my Aetherius Crown on and Quinn and Lydia both dawned one. Lydia wore a more simple dress of a strapless red velvet one that also reached her ankles and hugged her _perfect_ body that had some white swirls all over it. Quinn's circlet was jade and sapphire while Lydia's is made of gold and ruby.

And we do look _fucking_ awesome.

Lydia slipped her hands into ours and we strolled through Dragonsreach until we found our designated seats at one of the two long tables, Lydia still in between us. I looked over at Quinn who was searching the room with a glint in her amber eyes. "What are you looking for, Quinn?"

"Some eye candy, and I've found three. Aela the Huntress, Elisif the Fair, and Vex."

"I'd wonder why Vex is here, but with all of the higher-ups here, she's obviously looking for some quick gold." I mumble.

"You two really are always horny, aren't you?" Lydia whispered, her hand slipping under the table and rubbing my growing bulge, I look over to see her doing the same to Quinn.

"Hey, Ivy?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Wanna go chat up a Queen?"

"Most certainly."

"I guess I'll have to come with you…" Lydia grumbles as we all rise to our feet, making our way over to Elisif the Fair who sits at the other long table.

"Hello, Jarl Elisif!" I beam, I always do the talking to get classier girls as I have a more refined style then Quinn.

"Ivy! Quinn! Lydia! It's so nice to see you three, please, have a seat. And you know to just call me Elisif, Ivy." Grins the Jarl of Solitude.

I take a seat to her right, Quinn on the left and Lydia by Quinn. I take Elisif's hands in mine and meet her lovely sky blue eyes. "I hear Jarl Balgruuf throws extravagant celebrations on the Day of Final Passage's anniversary."

"Yes, they are quite lovely, you missed them the past two years while you and Quinn were off doing your heroics." She smiles her royal and irresistible smile.

"Well we finally had some time off and Lydia talked us in to learning some more Nordic culture." I had gradually gotten closer and Elisif either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

"You know us Nords, we celebrate anything that has to do with victory in battle." She chuckled and I decided to get a little brazen, slipping a hand from hers and sliding up and down her thigh. She stiffened only momentarily before relaxing and letting it happen.

With a quick scan of the room, making sure no one was watching, I lean in whispering in her ear, to most it'd look like I was just telling her secrets or spreading gossip, but to those who knew us, they knew the truth. "Ever since I met you my first time in Solitude, I knew I wanted you. But now _we_ need you. Downstairs and ready for a royal fucking." I knew her type, an innocent girl curious to try new things. I also knew she'd only ever been with Torygg, so this'll be a fun experience for all involved. I guided the hand I still held and placed it on my bulge, holding it there firmly while I started stroking her sex through her dress.

"A-Alright. You guys go down first and then I'll slip away and follow." She shivered as she talked.

"Good, can't wait." I said with jolly mirth as I planted a kiss on her cheek. I nod to the group and we sneak off and slip down stairs, all three of us slip into the room where Quinn and I freed Mephala's Blade from shortly after defeating Alduin. We started stripping down, Quinn and I pushed our dresses down, revealing our identical nine-inch cocks, and kicked off our heels, leaving us in our circlets. We turn to see Lydia in her gold and ruby circlet and a very surprising new features. Her own eight-inch girl-cock. "Lydia?" I asked more confused than ever before as our long-time housecarl, friend, and fuck-buddy all the sudden had a dick.

"While you guys went out on your last trip, I had done some praying to Dibella, wanting to be able to do what you guys do and fuck hot girls across Skyrim. The Goddess gave me a mission, a very _tricky_ mission, and then gave me a spell that even I could cast. This. I am the Champion of Dibella!" She grinned, putting her hands on her hips and raising her chin. "I've been waiting for the right moment to use it, and I feel like fucking the to-be Queen of Skyrim is perfect."

"Knowing Elisif, she'll want to chat people up to look casual, so why don't you let me give it a test run?" I ask, looking at the snow-white dick and licking my lips.

"Thought you'd never ask!" She grins, plopping down on the wooden table, spreading her legs and gripping the base of her erection. "All I've done is masturbate with it. It's the best feeling ever, cumming from a dick, and it's _super_ sensitive."

I bend over, replacing her hand with mine, and as expected, Quinn grips my hips, spreads my legs a little bit before pressing her tip to my backdoor. I've only ever had one girl-cock and a few girls with strapons, so I was was excited and ecstatic to try one of my best friends magical girl-cock. I slide down on Lydia's pole until my chin presses against her hefty and hairless sac, and with one quick thrust, Quinn is buried to the hilt in my ass. I curl my toes at the feeling of such fullness and pleasure as I start bobbing my head up and down on her meaty stick and Quinn starts pumping her long rod in and out of my anus with dominance and strength.

I grip Lydia's thigh with a hand as I slide up and down her dick sloppily, slathering it in a thick coat of saliva and feeling the tip kiss the back of my throat roughly, making me moan in pleasure. My other hand reaches down and starts pumping my own dick, sliding up and down the lengthy grayish-blue pole and feeling my balls smack against Quinn's occasionally. Quinn bends over me, slamming into me with force to make my other job a little bit harder, with one hand, Quinn brushes my hair to the left and starts nipping at my neck with her vampiric fangs. Her hands reach around and start roughly groping my breast with control.

"Thane!" Lydia gasps as she pushes my head down to the hilt, releasing her seed straight into my throat, and I try to deal with the copious amounts she's spurting out, but even being new and sensitive, it's still a lot and I have to pull back and two more ropes cover my face. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, as it is a gift from Dibella, the Goddess of Sex pretty much, as she has even more than Quinn in one load. I lick my lips tasting the cum and it taste just like the only others I had tasted which would be Quinn's, salty, thick, and delicious.

But, much to my delight, her thick and long cock still stands completely erect and is twitching slightly. I look up to see her cheeks are flushed red and her lips are parted slightly, breathing slowly and heavy. With a smile I meet her eyes with my body still rocking from Quinn's blissfully rough treatment, I dip my head down sliding the pulsing rod into in between my lips. This time, Lydia takes the initiative this time, starts bucking her hips up and down and gripping a fistful of my hair and forcing me down a little harder and deeper, she now taking full control of the blowjob, using my throat for herself. Personally, I love it.

This gave me more of a chance to pay attention to the overall pleasure, still sucking off my housecarl, pumping my own cock, and grinding my hips into Quinn's. Quinn's right hand leaves my breast and grips my waist, her other hand giving my nipple a good flick, sending the perfect wave of pain and pleasure through my body, making my back arch. Then that hand slides back to my waist where she continues to plow me like a field from a standing position. I reach back with my left hand from Lydia's thigh and gripping my own plump ass, giving it some firm squeezes as I spread a little more for my sister, giving her some more wiggle.

My head snaps back when Quinn grabs some in each hand, but Lydia makes sure to keep making me bob up and down and thrust into my mouth. I see a foot come up beside Lydia's thigh on the right, then the other on the other side and I know Quinn's ramming me from a new angle. Quinn's grip loosens on my hair slightly when Lydia wraps and arm around her waist and stabilizes her on the table with a hot, feverish kiss. From her new position, Quinn penetrates my backdoor much deeper, her balls smacking a little higher on my taint. I stop spreading my ass and grip Quinn's left thigh, hooking my arm as she rocks my body violently, pumping my own girl-cock with vigor, and letting Lydia violate my throat, for mine and the housecarl's pleasure.

Soon, none of us could hold it back any longer, and we all blew our loads. Lydia forcing me down as far as she could and shooting her sperm straight into my throat again, and this time, there was more, but I was prepared and swallowed it all. I spray rope after rope onto the stone floor below us. Quinn with a quiet, "Fuck yeah!" Starts spraying a huge load into my ass, which she has to eventually pull out and sprays and extra three ropes on my ass as the some that had filled my ass runs down my leg and mixes with the already large pool from me.

I straighten out after Quinn hops down from the table just for her to give me a lopsided grin. "What?" I ask with the tilt of my head.

"Nothin', I just love you, sis."

"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me in close and the undershaft of our cocks pressing together, her bucking her hips gently is one of the best feelings ever, especially since I've never felt my rod on another one, Quinn never actually touched mine, to be truthful. I wrap my arms around her neck as her lips press against mine possessively, her tongue slipping into my mouth and searching it with familiarity.

"Guys," Lydia whispers, drawing our attention. "She's here."

We look towards the door to see Elisif the Fair standing in the doorway awkwardly, wringing her hands with a deep blush and a nervous smile. "I'm ready." She says, looking at Quinn and I, then our pressed together dicks, then Lydia, who's legs are still spread, the Lydia erect, pulsing cock.

I pull away from my twin and slink towards the Jarl. I run my fingers through her back blade-length hair before pulling her into a slow, loving kiss. My tongue slips into her mouth, starting a sensual dance with hers. My hands slips to her back and I start unlacing her dress with practiced, skilled fingers and quickly, from the base of her neck to her tailbone, all of the strings had been undone and her dress is only help up by my chest against hers. I back up and it slips down and pools at her feet, showing her small breast and ass, but both of which are perky and plump, ready for our usage.

I unhook her bra and toss it aside. I cup both, kneading them for a moment before my hands slide down her sides and grip the sides of her underwear. I push them down with one thrust, revealing her in a, now, fully nude state. Her cheeks are pink, her breast are small, perky B-cups with erect pink nipples, a flat abdomen, a hairless womanhood, and I look over her shoulders to see a plump, perky, and round ass, to which I grope gently, knowing that I'm going to have _a lot_ of fun with it.

Picking her up with her ass in each hand, she wraps her legs around my waist, grinding her wet womanhood against my dick. I motion for Lydia to hop off the table and I sit down gently, turning Elisif around so that she's facing away from me. Placing my left hand in between her back blades, I gently push her forward a bit and grip the base of cock in the other and pressing the tip to her backdoor.

"You ready, Elisif?" I whisper to the royal woman on my lap.

"… Yes." She says after a deep breathe. Moving my left hand up to her shoulder, I slowly push her down onto my rod, making a different face every inch. By the time I'm hilted, her brow is furrowed and her mouth makes a small "o".

The Lydia stepped up. "Queen Elisif…" She marveled, taking in the to-be Queen's body in full.

"Housecarl Lydia." She reached her hands out, wrapping them around the other Nord's neck and pulling her in for quick but passionate kiss. "You always were quite the looker."

"T-Thank you, Queen…"

"Call me Elisif."

"Okay, Elisif…"

"Good girl. Now, why don't you show me what you really want?" She smiles lovingly to the housecarl, beckoning her with two fingers curling. Lydia shuddered, Elisif's arms still around her neck, lined her dick up with Elisif's nether lips. The Nords met eyes as Lydia started pushing in, Elisif letting out low and long moans as Lydia hilts herself inside her. "Gods above… This feels great!" Breathes Elisif.

Quinn shakes the table, to find it's legs reinforced with iron. "Good." She mumbles and hops up on the table and putting a leg on either side of Elisif. "I wanna test your Nordic Battlecry, Elisif." Grins Quinn as she puts her tip to the woman's lips.

"I'm not one to disappoint my subjects…" Moaned the Jarl, opening wide, ready for Quinn's dick to penetrate her throat.

Which was so _fucking_ hot!

Quinn, with one quick thrust, slammed her way into Elisif's mouth, straight down until her balls pressed against her chin. Elisif started breathing through her nose real heavy, but quickly learning to breathe through her nose. "Mephala! Her throat is so fucking tight!"

With a silent agreement, we all start. I start gyrating my hips and making small bounces, that being all from my sitting position with that I can do without destroying the flow. That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself, her ass feels like my cock is sleeping in two pillows. Lydia puts her hands on Elisif's hips and is thrusting in and out of her with vigor, fire, and passion, completely dominating the small woman's womanhood. Quinn has braced a hand on the wall, the other one is gripping Elisif's hair and helping guide her up and down Quinn's dick with some face humping from Quinn. I start kneading Elisif's small and soft breast again as Lydia and I meet for a kiss between Quinn's legs.

It was short and hot, quickly breaking to give some other things attention. It started at Quinn's sac, slathering the hefty balls in saliva as they sway furiously as she screws Elisif's throat. Then, move down to Elisif's throat itself, licking up and down, sucking on the sensitive skin and her throat bulge every time Quinn forced her meaty stick down to the hilt. They both moaned even more at our ministrations, and I gotta say the teasing of Quinn's dick through Elisif's soft skin was magnificent.

"Oh Mephala! Fuck! With your guys's help, I'm about to burst!"

"Go ahead Quinn, give her all ya got…" I whispered in a low, sultry voice.

With one final, hard thrust, she sprays her load down the to-be Queen's throat, spurting it straight down, to which we can feel, from our tongues being pressed flush against her neck. It starts to overflow and run down the sides of her mouth and onto her breasts. The tap finally runs out and she pulls out with a satisfying _pop_ , but her dick was still rock hard, but clearly, Elisif wasn't ready for another round, so I rose to the challenge. With a click of my tongue, I open my jaw as wide as I can and instantly, Quinn delves straight in, gripping my hair now instead of Elisif's.

"My favorite throat…" She moans. "It's like my dick's home!" I can hear the sound of Lydia cleaning her Majesty with her tongue before I feel them licking my throat like we had just done. It did feel amazing; having my throat pounded from a vertical position to get _so_ deep, then my neck being loved and treated sensually on the outside. But my hips kept moving and I kept giving attention to Elisif's, making this experience great for her as well as me. If only Lydia was under me, then this sensation would be complete…

Wanting more, I decide that I deserve a little bounce, and, hey, it might feel good for Lydia to get some vertical movement into the mix. I grab Elisif's hips and start guiding her up and down and bouncing to meet these movements. I keep bobbing my head up and down, also, to push Quinn's dick deeper.

I was right on the edge, Quinn and Lydia was too. Quinn hilted, balls tightening against my chin and spraying her seed down my throat, to which I gulp greedily and whorishly. I slam Elisif down and buck up with all my might as I let a torrent of sperm go, filling her small and soft ass to the brink with my girl-cum. Lydia went to pull out, not wanting to take the chance, but I wrapped my legs around Lydia and push back in just as she erupts like the Red Mountain in Elisif's womb, setting Elisif off in her own royal orgasm. She might of wanted to pull out at the moment, but in the long run she'd regret it, not being able to say: "Yeah, I fucked the Queen's brains out _and_ made sure to fill her with my seed."

"Dibella, that was amazing!" Elisif cheers as Lydia slumps out of her, making a hand motion and her Magic-Dick gone. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around Lydia's neck and pulling the Nord down into slow, sweet, kiss. "Thank you." Elisif giggled, a sweet sound. "All of you. But I must return to the party or people will wonder." She smiled so easily as she ran a hand up my thigh and slowly pushed herself off my rod and cum came gushing out off her ass, then when standing straight up, coming out of her womb and rushing down her left leg, making the cum pool from early twice as big.

"Lydia, why don't you go with the Jarl and keep her company?" Quinn suggested.

"What are you two going to be doing?" Lydia asked as she and Elisif dressed.

"We have some important business regarding are travels to discuss."

"Alright, see you soon." Lydia nodded as she finished pulling her dress on.

"Thank you again, girls!" Elisif beamed as they approached the doorway, sharing one last kiss and walking away together.

"What did we need to discuss?" I asked Quinn as she approached me at my sitting spot on the table until my knees pressed into her thighs.

"Vex is in the room." She whispered lowly.

"Where? How can you tell?" She started slowly rubbing her hands up and down my thighs, a very relaxing thing of her to do.

"I heard her moan. That mean she's probably masturbating. She is to your left, in the corner, behind the door." I look over nonchalantly, not even turning my head, and see the outline of the woman, her hand is moving fast and occasionally she moans, almost inaudibly.

"Whadda wanna do 'bout it?" I ask as Quinn starts nibbling on my neck.

"Punish her obviously."

"Ready?"

"Duh."

"Let's go!" I holler as we both spring from the table, rushing towards the figure in the corner.

"What?" She squeaks as we both grab her. "Quinn! Ivy! I, uh, I can explain!"

"We don't care… We're just gonna push you." Growled Quinn, with an evil smirk. She grabs Vex by the hair and drags towards the middle of the room. "Clean, whore." I knew Quinn and Vex had spent time together during our Thieves' Guild stunt, and by the way Vex immediately started listening, knowing Quinn's extremeness, she'd have to lap it _all_ up. I sat back and watch, idly stroking my erect, twitching cock. I stare in amazement as Quinn grips Vex's platinum blonde hair and forces her to lick the mixed sperm off the stone floor.

Soon, Vex has licked it all off the floor and has a glazed look on her face. "So… much… cum…"

"Yeah? Well you're not done yet." Grins Quinn again. She grabs Vex by the hips and pulls her onto her lap as she lays back against the cold floor. She quickly positions Vex on the tip of her dick before slamming the girl down, quickly going to work. "Come, join us Ivy, teach this minx a lesson!"

I rise to my feet, making my over until I stand with my legs spread over Quinn, my dick by Vex's mouth. They say she can talk her way out of any situation, so I wanted to feel that smooth mouth on the one place it mattered. "Open up, Vex." I cooed.

"More cum!" She had a new vigor and I think Quinn might have just got Vex addicted to cum like a Khajiit and skooma. She eagerly wraps one hand around the base and wraps her lips around and starts sliding down the thick, long, meaty shaft until her lips touch her hand, to which she moves and takes the whole nine-inches into her throat.

"By Azura's Rack! She's giving such good head!"

"Yeah, that's what she's best at." Vex hops slightly from Quinn's thrusts underneath her, but that didn't stop her from doing her job to a tee. She was a champ cock-sucker, she sucked it better than she does gold from anyone. She bobbed back and forth, swirling her tongue around it, scraping her teeth across the top gently, humming, anything to bring me close to my orgasm. One of her hands comes up to grip my balls, switching between a firm groping and a teasing fondling. My left hand comes up to start kneading and groping my own breast, occasionally playing with the perky nipple. My other hand comes down to run my fingers through her silky platinum blonde hair and make her bob faster or slower in a-tune to my needs.

I start meeting her bobs with small thrusts, pushing even deeper into her throat. She pulls off my meat rod with the familiar satisfying _pop_ I've heard so many times in my life. "Come on, Ivy…" Vex slurs in a sultry moan, slowly pumping my cock with a firm hand now as she talks dirty to me. "Give me a taste of that hot, dragon-blooded, tasty cum. Spray it all over my face. You know you want to. Seeing me covered in your white seed like the whore I am…" That sultry voice, soft hand, and foul language made my dick twitch furiously and bring me closer to the edge.

She latches her lips around the tips and sucks, lapping her tongue at the tip and humming, all the while still jerking me. Soon, I can't hold back and my balls tighten in her hand. She pulls back, pumping as fast as she can until I finally blow, cumming all over her face. She lets out a relieved sigh as the first rope hits her face, some of it going into her open mouth. Through her wide open mouth, you could see her smile as each new string of sperm landed across her face. When I finally stopped, a third of her face was covered in my cum and she just looked _so_ sexy, and I wanted more. I looked down to see Quinn hadn't came yet, probably because her mouth was the best mouth I ever had, and I new if I worked fast enough, I'd be able to catch up

I move do so that my knees are against the outside of her thighs, pressing my tip to Vex's backdoor, wrapping my arms around her waist, Quinn placing her hands on my wrists that are just below Vex's navel. I push into her ass with one solid thrust, groaning at the feeling of her tight asshole gripping my cock furiously. I start humping, slamming in and out as fast as I can, trying to wreck her ass as hard and as fast as I can to get caught up with my sister. I use a shout, but whisper it, as screaming would alert everyone upstairs.

" _Wuld, Nah Kest!_ " I whispered after pulling until only the tip remained in, there's a small crack, like wind, as my pelvis slams forward, ramming into her with so much speed and strength that Quinn has to clamp a hand over Vex's mouth to stop her scream of ecstasy. I immediately go back to work, Quinn doing the same, both of us on the same page now.

I lean forward, licking Vex's cheekbone first, then cleaning the rest of the cum off of her face until my mouth is full of my own seed. Vex starts a kiss, delving straight in and going for the cum, to which I surrender until half is gone, and break the kiss. We eager gulps, we swallow the split substance, then start another kiss. I open my mouth and give her some ground and let her dominate it, seeing it as a small gesture as to how hard she's getting fucked. She prods my tongue, my cheek, and just about everything as we brutally double penetrate her.

Soon, Quinn and I push as deep into Vex as we possible can and I feel my balls clench against my twins. Quinn lets out a feral growl and I just let out a soft, girly moan as we both release our cum into this girl as a "punishment" and I lock lips with her to swallow her screaming orgasm. I pull my semi-erect cock out of her ass and immediately drop down, latching my mouth onto her anus and start sucking, my own cum filling my mouth once again. Vex reaches back, grabbing my hair and pulling me up to meet her lips again, for us to share another sperm-filled kiss.

"You two are so hot." Quinn purrs after the kiss breaks. I rise, moving to sit on the edge of the table to cool off. I watch as Vex rises off of Quinn's rod, cum gushing out of her cunt and spilling over Quinn's lap and erect cock. Vex lowers her head and starts lapping up the cum automatically, completely cleaning her up. She grabs Vex's hair and making her look her in the eye. "Now, go make some gold and get that hot ass to Riften. I'll see you there soon enough."

"Aye aye, Guildmaster." Grins Vex as Quinn gives her a quick kiss and pats her booty as she walks over to get dressed. We watch as she pulls on her tight leathers, moves to the doorway, blows a kiss, then fades into the shadows.

Quinn moves to her dress, pulling it up to her armpits and resetting it on her luring body. "Gonna get dressed?"

"Nah, I need to cool off first, then I'll be up right after you." I smile. She comes up, making sure to brush her bulge against my hand as she gives my a peck on the lips before walking out of the room.

"Hey there, Harbinger." I look up to see Aela the Huntress standing with her hand above her head on the door frame.

"Hey, love."

She saunters over, kicking off her heels as she does so until she stands with her hands on my knees, rubbing up and down my thighs. "Whadda doin' down here?"

"What do ya think?" I ask, running my hands down her sides until I have hands full of clothed ass in each.

"Fucking innocent girls with Quinn, because you're a horny wolf."

"One was innocent, the other one… not so much… And thank you. Horny is one of the best feelings on Nirn." She pressed closer, the undershaft of my cock pressing into her toned, clothed abdomen, her silk-covered chest pressing into my nude one, her teeth finding my neck.

"Well…" She drags her tongue up my neck, licking the salty sweat, until her teeth find my earlobe. "I guess I'll be your last costumer of the day." She takes her Skyforge steel dagger out of its sheath and places it on the table, then shimmies out of her mid-upper arm-length red with white splashes silk dress to reveal her perfect, D-cup, round, firm, and perky breast that defied gravity and her ever erect pink nipples. Then down lower, her two sloping, small mounds that form her cute, little, hairless, and glistening womanhood. She stabs her dagger into the table until only the hilt was above the wood. "It's no dick or strapon, but it'll due for now."

She was right, it didn't have the length, width, heat, or the ability to cum. But I hopped on it, sliding the five-inch cold, thin piece of wood into my ass. She then drops to her knees and grips the outsides of her pillowy breasts and mashing them together on my erect, twitching cock. A moan of relief slips out of my lips on contact. She leans down and slathers my tip in her saliva and then starts sliding her bosoms up and down, pulling a long, bumpy moan out of me. As she pumps my cock with her pillowy breast, her tits rubbing teasingly against my pelvis, making me start bucking against her large chest, I hop gently, wanting more from the small hilt.

I wrap my legs around her waist, feeling my heels rub gently against her soft ass, then pulling her closer. "This is why I call you my Titty Queen, love." I say breathlessly as I lean back, hopping and thrusting.

"And you know why you're my Wolf Queen." I throb at the vivid memory. And she keeps pumping with the impossible breasts until I'm a twitching mess. "Go ahead, Harbinger, spray your load all over my face and tits." I do as she says, unleashing a torrent of cum. My seed fires into the air, landing on Aela's face and breast covering her in my sperm. She finally releases my dick and rises to full height. "As per usual, until we're done here, you've been demoted from Harbinger to Sex Slave. Clean me, Slave."

I loved it when one of my lovers did something like this. Her and Quinn especially, as they both fuck my ass. Hard. And Aela even uses my dick. I actually like it when the talk down to me and give me demeaning tasks, like cleaning up cum, I thought it was _so_ hot. "Yes, Mistress!" I jumped forward with eager, dragging my tongue across every rope of cum and swallowing until it's all gone and cleaned from her perfect pale skin.

"Open up and prove you swallowed."

"Yes, Mistress." I did so, revealing my empty mouth, but she still dug around roughly with her calloused fingers, much to my delight.

"Alright, good Slave. Now get on your hands and knees on the floor and I'll be back." She sneaks out and I'm stuck looking over my shoulder until she comes back, two ten-inch horker tusks in one hand, a handful of leather strips in the other. "I got these without even being seen." I watch as she works with speedy hands until she has a makeshift strapon in her hands "Get off your knees and put this on me, Slave." Moving as fast as I could with all my eagerness, I take it, and start strapping it on her hips above her ass, then on her thighs, below her ass, making the simple magnificent. She shoves me down so my head is down and ass up. "Imma fuck this ass so hard and so long that you cum multiple times and limp for a week, Slave!"

"Please do, Mistress, I beg you!" I _was_ begging, as I reached back and grabbed a handful of my left asscheek, inviting her to delve into my needy ass.

She presses the cold, small, coned-shaped tip to my backdoor, slowly pushing it in, spreading me wider the deeper she pushed in. I groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure when three ridges jutting out on the top push into my ass right before she sheathes the thick tusk completely. I've never had something so big in me before, stretching me so much it hurts, in a good way, the biggest I've ever had is Quinn's.

"Like that, don't ya, You whorish Slave? You like it when you Mistress shoves something huge up your ass."

"Yes, Mistress! Please fuck your Slave! I've been unloyal! Punish me! Make me your Slave again!" Without Quinn around, I was usually very submissive to my partners, letting them do what they want, and doing whatever they wanted.

"It seems so. I guess you deserve plethora of punishment! You are not allowed to cum until I say so, your punishment will be worst, understand, Slave?" I heard her chuckle softly as she reached forward and grabbed a handful of my hair

"Yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress!"

"Open your mouth." She demanded, to which I obeyed, opening wide. She leans forward, forcefully sliding the other huge horker tusk into my throat until it's completely in and lodged in there. I know why she was doing this, when she was dominant, she was always more brutal than Quinn, being a big Nord and all, she knew I could be a real screamer. I hum happily as I start sucking on the thick, solid tusk that is practically throatfucking me, not that I was complaining or anything.

She then proceeds to pull out completely, leaving me feeling extremely empty, only for her to slam in hard and all the way to the hilt, a muffled scream escaping my lips onto the tusk. She starts ramming I and out with such force that my body rocks with each thrust, the thorough wrecking of my ass feeling _fucking_ fantastic! I push my hip back when she thrust, pushing her deeper into me, if that was even possible, feeling her fill me completely, no more space being left.

She kept slamming into my ass, hands on each asscheek, bucking wildly into me. I have to resist the building sensation of cumming when I feel her calloused hand grip my sack. "Alright, good Slave." She said as she keeps fucking me with more power or force than anyone ever had before. "You may come." I want to say thank you, but I can't with the huge tusk penetrating my throat. I release my load unto the floor, making a small pool directly below my twitching cock as I cum rope after rope. When I finally stop cumming, she reaches around, grabbing the tusk in my throat and pulling it out. "Clean up your mess." She commands, guiding me by my hair to the pool of cum and shoving my head down into it. I start lapping at my own small pool of cum until I've cleaned up the substance off the floor, like Vex earlier. "Good Slave."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"I will reward you now for not prematurely cumming." She lays down on her back, undoing her strapon and setting beside her. "Fuck my womb, Slave!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

I lunge forward, pressing my tip to her entrance. I slide in, eyes rolling to the back of my head as I feel the glorious tightness of her pussy, my tip kissing her womb. "Halt." I do as she commands, fighting the urge to start pumping her. I feel a tip press against my backdoor, then the tusk start sliding into my ass until the three ridges push in and it's fully hilted in my anus, my ass squeezing it fiercely. "Continue." I start vigorously pumping in and out of her tight cunt, burying my face in her perfect bosom. Her legs wrap around my waist, playing with the tusk, pushing on it slightly, then letting off, then coming back harder.

I lick and lap at the valley of her breast while I slam in and out of her with all my might, hearing her soft moans above me. I move to one of her perfect tits, nibbling and licking the pink erect peak before moving to suck on the soft skin of her neck. "Mmm…" I moan as I buck wildly in and out of her. "I love you, Mistress…"

She grabs my hair, snapping me up to meet her golden, werewolf eyes. "I saw you with Vex, Slave, I know you like dirty talk now, not just humiliation. Correct?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then fuck my tight, little cunt. Plow me like a field, Slave. Fuck your Mistress like the slut she is! Fill my womb with your powerful seed. Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck! Me!_ " She moans loudly, talking so hotly that it throws me right to the edge. I hilted, my balls tightening against her taint as I spray my seed into her womb, her walls wrapping tighter around my girl-cock as she cums with me, milking me for every last drop, her own sweet moans filling my ears. I slowly pull my limp cock out of her perfect cunt, placing two fingers on her nether lips, spreading them and see trails of my cum leading to her womb, as to wear I assume it was bottled up. "Wrap your mouth around it and prepare for me to mount your face."

I do as she says, and we roll sideways, her knees on either side of my head, cum rushing down to fill my mouth. I start sucking, getting as much of our mixed cum as I can. Once I got it all, and swallow, I don't, I start licking at her wet lips, slowly pushing in and tasting just her wetness now. I hook my arms around her soft, plump, fit thighs and she sinks her hands into my hair, tightening now and then. I go back to that familiar spot inside of her that gets especially loud moans out of my Mistress.

I lash out deep in her womanhood with my tongue, bringing her close to an orgasm already from a hard fucking and sensitivity. Her walls clench my tongue, rendering it immobilized as she orgasms, filling my mouth with her sweet honey-tasting cum. When she finally finishes, she slumps off of my face, to which I cuddle up to her side, peppering her toned, beautiful, and _perfect_ body with kisses.

"I said I love you." I murmur as I straddle her hips, kissing the across large chest.

"I love you, too, Ivy." She cups my face, pulling me up into a slow, sweet, but quick kiss. "Let's take this to your place."

"Aye aye, love." We move to our dresses, quickly dressing and pulling on our heels.

"I don't wanna leave these behind…" She says, holding our two horker tusks.

"Neither do I."

"How do we sneak them out?"

"Well, I have one idea…"

"What?" She says eagerly.

"Bend over the table." I giggle with a devilish grin. She does, and I pull up her short dress, revealing her womanhood and backdoor.

"I'm nervous but also excited. I've only ever had your cock, this'll be fun." She smiles over her shoulder as I take the first one, ripping the straps off and pressing the conical tip to her ass.

"The strapon one is in your ass." I grip her asscheek in one hand and slowly pushing the thing into her ass.

"Oh. My. Hircine." she says with each ridge, as I shove the whole huge thing inside her ass, then I grab the second one and place it in against her nether lips. "Fuck!" She gasps as I shove the whole thing, ridge and all inside of her in one quick shove. I drag my tongue from the top of her engorged lips to her tailbone, collecting the juices in my mouth, with a swallow and pulling the dress down.

"Come on!"

"Alright, love." Aela says, taking my hand as we go to leave Dragonsreach, her walking extremely stiffly from having two of her three holes filled to the brim.

"You're not my Titty Queen anymore. You're my Dominatrix."

"Love it. Just like you."

I give her a quick kiss and a pat to the ass, her shuddering to the latter, as we submerge into the party, heading for the door.

The End.

 **A/N: Fuck, that was long! Anyhoo, I'm back. So, as I mentioned, three one-shots where suggested, and two more were suggested in this story. I'm going to create a poll and ask for everyone to vote for three. The highest three will be the ones I do the stories about, and the other two will be left to your imaginations. Bye my Loyal Daedras!**


End file.
